digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Adventure V:Adventure 06
Fan:Digimon Adventure V: In work Guardromon fires his whistling missiles, one of which flies towards Takeru that Garurumon knocks away while Greymon destroys the other missiles. The two attack, but Guardromon is unaffected as they were defeated. At Tentomon's request, Kouhirou uses his laptop to invoke Tentomon's digivolution. Tentomon: Tentomon digivolve to... exoskeleton breaks off to leave a grid of Tentomon. He becomes larger & humanoid, blue, black, & grey bug armor smacking ont o the frame, a gigantic war helmet landing on a bug head. The egg takes form around him, & explodes with indigo energy. Four enormous insect wings sprout from his back as he flies as fast as he can, spikes sticking out of nowhere & denting his armor for perfection. Kabuterimon: Electro Shocker. short circuits, causing a black gear to fall out of his body. Watching this, the mysterious figure takes his leave with the gear Digimon following. scene reopens to the sewer as the kids and their Digimon walk through it. Koushiro was opening his laptop. Takeru: So your computer made Tentomon turn into a super hero? Koushiro: Prodigious huh. That’s strange. The program's right but nothing is happening. Taichi: Just give it a few whacks that’ll do it. Agumon: Let me on it. ducks, resulting with Taichi and Agumon hit each other. Koushiro: Sorry guys but a computer is not a toy. **** TITLE: Rage, Togemon **** as the gang continue, Taichi notices Sora being quiet. Taichi: Sora, are you all right? Sora: Yeah... Just thinking of home. Agumon: It's ok to miss your home, Sora. What do you miss, Taichi? Taichi: Hmm? I miss playing sports and then taking a nice hot bath. Takeru: Games...my games...I almost beat Yamato once. Yamato: Maybe in your dreams. Gabumon: So you don't miss ANYTHING from home? Yamato: Well, actually, now that you mention it...I've...been dreaming about Sundays...when my mom cooked steaks! Mmmm! Makes my mouth water! Not even those MeatApples we had the other day could compare. Jou: I miss doing my homework. If I fall too far behind I might have to go to a--junior college! Mimi: I don't miss school...but I do miss going on vacation, mm! Nothing beats having a cool drink on a summer day at the beach! I just love the ocean air! Takeru: Wow, that sounds like fun, Mimi! Mimi: It is! Bokomon: Come on! Now's not the time to get homesick. All: and are depressed Agumon: They really DO come from another world! Gabumon: That is why they are depressed. Gomamon: Poor kids. Agumon: You should apologize, Bokomon. Bokomon: Why should I? slimy noise is heard echoing. Tentomon: Quiet! Listen everyone! sound of slimy movement is heard. Gabumon: Numemon... Yamato: Numemon? Bokomon: They're really disgusting Digimon who live down here in the sewers. Takeru: Are they really strong? Bokomon: That depends on what you mean by "strength" Agumon: Just wait till they get closer! Jou: Then what do you say we leave? Or, am I the only one who doesn't want to get stomped by stinky sewer-dwellers? a mass of Numemon approaching from farther down the tunnel. They were green slugs. Agumon (alarmed): Hurry, ruuuuun!! Taichi: If they're not strong why do we have to run from them? Agumon: You'll see! Keep running! One of the Numemon: Let 'em have it! are in hot pursuit and start flinging gross pink sludge at everyone Analyzer (Bokomon): Prefering to live in dank enviroments, Numemon love throwing Nume Sludge. running for dear life Gabumon: Let's keep moving! splats on the wall Mimi: Ehhhhh!!! confusion follows, hard to make everything out Jou: We gotta get outta here! Sora: Move it, move it! Koushiro: Get going! Taichi: Run! Takeru: Hey! to a stop in front of a tunnel exit This-a-way! madly dash in, panting, and keep running, the Numemon follow. The kids and Digimon make it outside in the bright sunlight and sigh with relief. The Numemon, once seeing the sunlight, scream, stop, and immediately retreat. Taichi: Huh? Bokomon: It's lucky those Numemon can't stand being in the sunlight. gang then notice they are surrounded by a field of vending machines. Panting, they then gasp in surprise Mimi: There must be thousands of them! Takeru: How did they get there? Mimi: I bet there's enough snacks to last us a lifetime...at least. Taichi: Mimi, they probably don't work. Don't you remember the phone booths? Palmon: Hey that could be, I bet it's a trick, Mimi. Mimi: down toward vending machines, laughing excitedly and leaving everyone behind I won't accept that! Palmon: Oh--! Jou: Even if they're real, you know they're not plugged in! Taichi: Mimi--! Sora: You can't stop her...she's so stubborn. browsing, Mimi and Palmon choose a machine Mimi: Yay, soda. You want one? Palmon: No I don't! Mimi: You don't have to bite my head off. Hmm...mmmhmm! a coin and the whole front of the vending machine slams down to the ground. Palmon and Mimi let out a yell and run out of the way. A Numemon is inside. "Numemon": Hey, cutie pie, haha! Hey let me take you out on a date. Palmon: I think he likes you. It's gotta be the hat. Mimi: What? What are you thinking? I wouldn't go NEAR that short, slimy, sewer-sliding sludge-slinger!! Palmon: Mimi, you'll make him mad. Mimi: Who cares! Besides, we're safe in the sunlight and Numemon can't-- creature slumps out. "Numemon": Numemon?! I'm Geremon! Geremon: The date's off! sludge, Mimi and Palmon yell. Palmon: Not again! Mimi: Run! is heard, clouds roll across the sky towards the sun. Soon, the Numemon come out from the sewer entrance and join in the chase. Mimi and Palmon: like crazy toward the others Ahhhhh!!! Sora: How did THEY get HERE? Mimi: by Who cares, run, run! Tai, and Agumon, who had just been standing around gaping, gasp and start running with the others. Taichi: Run! Koushiro and others: Ahhh!! Yamato: All right, everybody, let's split up! Taichi: Yeah! All: and run Mimi and Palmon being chased by three Numemon, including Geremon. Geremon: Heartbreaker! sludge at them, Palmon and Mimi run behind trees Pelt her!! slides out from behind the trees threateningly Palmon: Poison Ivy! slug Digimon stop, holler, and then make a hasty retreat. Palmon: Wha?? Mimi: Palmon! Thank you! Palmon: But Mimi-? I didn't do anything, why'd they run? answer to this becomes quite apparent, as an army of lego-like Digimon march in Palmon: They're ToyAgumon. Mimi: Uh, Palmon? Are they a Digimon, too? Palmon: Yes. The ToyAgumon come from special place called Toy Town. Toy Town is a place where he takes care of all the abandoned Digimon toys. Mimi: Well, they look harmless... ToyAgumon were black-colored. Shadow ToyAgumon: Play... a view looking down on the treetops of the forest area they are in. An explosion blasts a huge cloud of dust and smoke into the air. Then shows the normal view, with Palmon and Mimi running--again Mimi: Wait! They're attacking us! Palmon (innocently): You think? Shadow ToyAgumon purse after them, shooting plastic flames at them. Mimi and Palmon cry out while running. Palmon: Something's wrong, they never acted like this! Geremon: he beckons to them Come here, Cookie, I'll protect you! Mimi (huffy): No thanks! chases her mind when the Shadow Toy Agumon appear, with her and Palmon jumping into the shallow crevice before they see the two. Geremon, Palmon, and Mimi let out a stifled frightened cry, then stand up once he passes Mimi: They're gone! Palmon: Something bad must have happened in Toy Town. Geremon: Since I saved you, lady, now will you go out with me? Huh? Mimi: No! Geremon: Ohh! down on his face in desperation. Mimi: C'mon, let's go to Toy Town. Palmon: But our friends--! Mimi: I'm sure they're alright. Toy Town, and Mimi cries out in surprised delight. Palmon: There it is, Mimi, Toy Town! Mimi: Wow. It really looks beautiful! Kinda like--a big amusement park! Toy Town close up, with wide paved streets, and multi-colored houses with turrets, lined up in an organized fashion. Mimi and Palmon are shown wandering through the streets with interest. Mimi: It doesn't look like anyone's here. Palmon: Something's not right here. runs past, being chased by a toy car Taichi: Oh boy! This is fun! This is really fun! Mimi: Taichi? Taichi: Boy I'm really having a lot of fun now! to a stop and runs past them again. Fun! Fun! This is fun! Mimi: It doesn't look like a lot of fun. runs by, chased by a monkey toy clashing cymbals together. Sora: This is so exciting, this is really exciting! Palmon: Just what's going on here?! jogs by with arms outstretched, pursued by a massive army of toy soldiers. Koushiro: Oh joy. What a delightful activity. This activity is really delightful. and Palmon look at him in the distance as Yamato runs by, chased by a train Yamato: Boy oh boy, is this really great or what? oddly runs by, with a giant bird pursuing him and trying to peck him. Jou: This really rocks! Forget books, this really rocks! runs by, chased by a helicopter toy. Takeru: Ha ha. You can't catch me. You can't catch me. You can't catch me, you can't catch me, ha ha ha! Mimi: That's weird. Everyone sounds like a bunch of Zombies. How strange! Palmon: They do! Mimi: Ah well...they always were a little weird... Palmon: I wish I knew what was going on here, it's kinda creepy. a window, a locked toy chest is seen. From inside, yelling can be heard. Agumon (voice is muffled): Hello!! Can anyone hear us out there?! and Palmon, walking by, exchange glances. Tai?! Help! Somebody get us outta here!! Hello? Help!! Palmon: It's coming from inside that chest! Mimi: Agumon? Is that you? Agumon: Yes! Palmon: Are all our other Digimon in there with you, Agumon? Agumon: Yes! We're all in here! Mimi: What happened? Agumon: We were running from the Numemon. begins Tai and Agumon running away from 3 Numemon. Agumon, narrating: Then Toy Agumon came along. We tried to fight back... Agumon: Pepper breath! Pehh! Shadow Toy Agumon: Plastic Breath! plastic shoot out and 2 envelope Taichi and Agumon. Sora and Biyomon running Biyomon: Spiral Twister! Pah! Shadow ToyAgumon explode in blocks, reforming into a cage around Biyomon. Biyomon: Sora! Sora: Biyomon! Tentomon: Super Shocker! Gabumon: Blue Blaster! ShadowToyAgumon: Toy Flame! everyone captured. All are moaning, except Neemon, who looks rather content. Shadow ToyAgumon leader: So all of you will now serve us! You're all going into our community toy box. Our toy box is only filled with children! ends now Mimi: Thinking back, you're right. The toys have been playing with them. Palmon: Agu, tell us, what changed the ToyAgumon? Agumon: We don't know! Palmon: Huh? Mimi: Well, can't you get out of that box and help? Agumon: No, we're locked inside of here! Gabumon: It is up to you two. You must be the heroes this time. Palmon: Just what do you mean? Biyomon: You must defeat those ToyAgumon. Palmon: What?! Mimi: You must be kidding!! Agumon: That's right! We can't get free until you save the others. Mimi: Oh!!! Palmon: We have to do this. Mimi: Oh do we have to? walk outside. Palmon: I have to tell ya, this isn't good. ToyAgumon are usually nice guys. Takeru and helicopter again, running by. Takeru: Mmm hmm hmm mmmm hmm, you can't catch me, ha ha ha! Mimi: This is so ridiculous! Palmon and Mimi: Oh!! toy monkey clanging cymbals is at their feet. Mimi loses her temper. Mimi: Mmm! Stop that noise! Right now! stamps her foot, and the monkey falls over. The Shadow ToyAgumon emerge ShadowToyAgumon leader: It's such a happy day in Toy Town! Won't you play with us? ShadowToyAgumon: Play with us! Play with us! Mimi: Hey block heads! Whatever you've done to my friends--fix it now! Or you'll be in big trouble! You understand me?! the time Mimi notices, the ShadowToyAgumon all combined into a giant toy robot. She and Palmon run off. Mimi: This isn't funny! I'm being chased by legos! mob of Numemon jump out of a dust cloud angrily with Geremon leading the charge. Geremon: I'll save ya, honey!! Hah! lands on Shadow ToyAgumon Robo, though uneffected. Mimi: Numemon! Palmon: You turned him down, and he still helped. Mimi: Well, Palmon, what can I say, when you've got it, you've got it. ToyAgumon Robo overpowers the slug Digimon, driving them off. Mimi: Oh no! Palmon: I can't let them fight alone! Mimi: Palmon, be careful! Palmon: Poison Ivy! attack wraps around the robot, but proves ineffective as he uses a Rocket Punch to sends her flying. Mimi: Palmon! Please--talk to me! Palmon: My Poison Ivy's not strong enough. Shadow ToyAgumon Robo: Toy Rocket Punch! fist fires, flying towards the frightened Mimi and Palmon. Numemon come to the rescue and together form a gigantic wall to block the fist. Mimi: Numemon! Palmon: Time to take it to the next level. I may be a lady, but I am not a push over. a mean, angry face. Mmmm.... begins Green words type out on a black screen..."Evolution"...green light flashes & code covers the back ground, a green grid egg forms around a regular Digivice. It shoots out green spirals & Palmon appears, shining a bright green.] Palmon: Palmon Digivolve to..." skin flies off from the face, and then the rest of her body, leaving a grid like form. Her hands start curving in and the flower on her head retracts as her body gets bigger with more of a cactus shape. Green skin forms around her arms & red boxing gloves on her hands. The egg takes form around her, & explodes with green energy. Togemon punches four times, and turns to the screen. New Form: "TOGEMON!" Analyzer: Togemon. Togemon: You're goin' down, big boy! Arrr! lumbers toward the ShadowToyAgumon Robo Formation, the two trading blows until... Togemon: Lightspeed Jabbing! begin punching it out like crazy, breaking the Shadow ToyAgumon up as the Black Gears emerge. Togemon: Needle Spray--Ahhhhah! needles hit the Black Gears, shattering them all. Togemon reverse digivolves back to Palmon. Palmon then collapses into a sitting position, exhausted. Mimi runs over. Mimi: Palmon, you're fabulous! and gives her a crushing hug. Palmon: My...stem is bruised. ShadowToyAgumon revert to their original colored forms. Later... Toy Agumon: Usually, when kids get tired of their toys, they just abandon them and throw them away! It's so sad! So we created a home for these toys. Then...We wanted to make the toys more important to their owners, and found a way to let their owners walk in their shoes! Mimi: How? By turning kids into zombies? Jou: I don't think they really intended to do that, Mimi. Toy Agumon Leader: We didn't mean for that to happen, Please accept our apology. Bokomon: We know it wasn't your doing. Sora: It had to be that black gear! Taichi: Y'know, I'm beginning to take this whole black gear thing a little personally. black gear bursting into pieces again They cause a whole lot of trouble before disappearing. Mimi: That's right. But me and Palmon made the Toy Agumon good again. Palmon: We're a great team! then, Geremon pops out. Geremon: Dumpling, a kiss for your hero? Mimi: No way! lowers his head in shame while the others laugh. They are unaware of a gear Digimon flying off. ????: Another Black Gear manufacturing site gone. These interloppers will pay for this. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Fan fiction